Bitácora de una Obsesión
by Embercita
Summary: Cuando aquello que anhelas está a un sólo paso de ti, serías capaz de cualquier cosa por calmar tu obsesión. Drabbles de cualquier pareja... obsesionante. Un toque ácido.
1. Mordisco

_Dedicado a Angie._

_**Bitácora de una Obsesión.**_

_**N°1**_

"_**Mordisco"**_

- Mírame-.

Murmuró con una risa suave mientras sus dedos se entrometían bajo su pantalón. Su mirada de iris negro brillaba con diversión al ver como el hombre bajo ella se dejaba entregar al placer de sus dedos sobre su miembro.

- Te estoy mirando-.

Susurró él con voz rasposa. Le encantaba sentir esa piel suave contorsionarse sobre la suya. Esas uñas juguetonas hundirse en su piel bronceada, y esa boca inflada, rojiza y expectante acercándose a sus labios y rasparlos a base de besos bruscos y fogosos.

Bellatrix sonrió con descaro antes de atacar el cuello de su primo con una lamida, y sentir el sabor a sal y a colonia que se mezclaba con su propia saliva. Era como dejarse caer sobre un mar tormentoso que no la dejaba llegar a orilla. Y ella deseaba beber toda el agua que fuera posible antes de dejarse ahogar por esos besos con sabor a whisky y a perversión.

Se arrastró como una serpiente por el abdomen de Sirius. Rozando sus pechos desnudos contra esa piel curtida por los entrenamientos de quidditch bajo el sol y los juegos oscuros en el bosque prohibido. Se lamió los labios al ver el punto exacto que deseaba hacer suyo, y bajó su rostro para besar aquel hueso de su cadera que se realzaba bajo su piel.

- Te voy a comer entero- le advirtió dejando que sus dientes perlados delinearan ese hueso que lo hizo estremecer-… hasta saciarme-.

Y enterró sus dientes en ese lugar hasta que en su boca se combinó la sal, el alcohol y el óxido sabor de la sangre roja que brotó de la herida que ella le causaba son su sádica mordida.

Sirius emitió un grito.

--- o ----- o --- o ----- o ---

Sentada sobre la cama de su habitación, Bellatrix sacaba del interior de una caja un detallado dibujo que ella misma había hecho. Un hombre delineado con tinta verde dejaba ver toda su anatomía repleta de puntos rojos que ella iba agregando con una pluma.

Hundió la punta en un frasco de tinta color sangre y dejó caer una gota sobre la cadera derecha del hombre dibujado…

Sólo le quedaban tres mordiscos para hacer a Sirius completamente suyo.

**&**

_Primer drabble que escribo en mi vida. _

_Espero que les haya gustado y que les guste los que vaya a escribir. Pretendo introducirme en parejas nuevas y, a la vez, buscarle nuevas perspectivas a las más usadas._

_Son todos bienvenidos al Blog de PPC "Peter Pan Complex" que está en mi perfil._

_Un beso desde Nunca Jamás._

_Ember._


	2. Petite Morte

_Dedicado a Pik B. Baccara_

_**Bitácora de una Obsesión.**_

_**N°2**_

"_**Petite Morte"**_

Alguna vez había escuchado decir que en la cúspide del placer la mente se tornaba blanca. Era como si en el preciso instante en el que el gemido mudo era soltado, el alma se escapara por la garganta y subiera al limbo, disfrutando del efímero goce que causaba la liberación del pensamiento.

Astoria recordaba eso mientras se miraba en el espejo. El babydoll acentuaba su naturaleza femenina, haciendo juego con sus labios rosa y las sábanas que Narcissa Malfoy había dispuesto para la ocasión.

Su pequeña mano pálida se detuvo sobre su cadera, acariciando las formas del encaje de su pantaleta. Y luego abarcó su bajo vientre, sintiendo el cosquilleo que antecede el saber que se está haciendo algo prohibido. Aunque nunca nadie le haya dicho que tocarse estuviera mal.

- Usa tu dedo índice- escuchó que decía la voz de su suegra.

Astoria se volteó y puedo ver a Narcissa entrando en la habitación.

- ¿De- de qué habla?- preguntó avergonzada, dejando caer sus manos a un lado de su cuerpo como si estuvieran malditas.

- Hablo de lo que debes hacer para lograr el mayor de los orgasmos- contestó la mujer caminando hacia su nuera y deteniéndose a su lado-. Si hay algo que siempre dejará a tu hombre feliz es enseñarle a darte placer, y para ello debes saber darte placer a ti misma- explicó-. Hazme caso-.

Con la elegancia propia de su carácter, Narcissa se movió tras Astoria y acercó su boca al oído de la muchacha. Sabía que en sus manos estaba una vez más la alegría de su hijo, y tal como muchas veces antes, ella no le iba a fallar.

- Entromete tu dedo en tu centro, y busca ahí el botón que significará una corriente eléctrica- susurró.

Sin negarse, Astoria movió su mano por su vello púbico hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Mirando su reflejo en el espejo hizo caso a las instrucciones, temblando con el primer roce de su piel.

- Sólo de ti depende ser una buena amante. Y ser buena no consiste sólo en darle el mayor placer al hombre… si no en sentir tú misma como mueres y revives cada vez que comparten el lecho-.

Astoria asintió y movió su dedo con lentitud. La sangre fluía rápidamente hacia sus mejillas, acompañando su acción con una respiración acelerada y el temblor inicial de sus piernas.

- Si puedes llegar al orgasmo cada vez que te acuestes con él, entonces serás la esposa perfecta- susurró alejándose unos pasos mientras veía como Astoria mordía sus labios mientras su mano indagaba qué era llegar al climax-. Eso nunca lo olvides-.

~*~*~

- Deja tu dedo aquí-.

Ordenaba Astoria a Draco acomodándose sobre él. Sin miramientos guió la mano de su esposo hacia su clítoris y acomodó su dedo pulgar sobre él.

- ¿Te gusta así?- le preguntó Draco acariciando esa zona en círculos, sorprendido por el desenvolvimiento de su esposa en la Noche de Bodas. Hasta donde él sabía ella jamás había intentado algo así con él.

- Así mismo…- gimió Astoria acercando su entrada al miembro de su esposo que se alzaba firme hacia el cielo-… y no te detengas, _mon amour_, que sólo tú sabes llevarme a sentir la _petite morte_-.

Le confesó, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del intenso placer de saberse excitar por un hombre.

**&**

_Segundo drabble de esta historia._

_La obsesión por sentir la muerte en el placer absoluto._

_Ya veremos qué otra perversidad se me ocurre, mientas tanto… feliz recibo ideas de su parte._

_Nos leemos en Nunca Jamás._

_Ember_


End file.
